1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sailing and particularly to sail reefers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known jib reefers, the lower part of the sail situated near the bolt rope, still called tack point, is connected to a fastening attachment situated near the bottom of the reefer, usually above the drum or reduction gear which rotates the tube. This attachment does not enable the tension of the bolt rope to be adjusted, i.e. the tension of the sail, when the upper part of the latter is attached at the level of its halyard point to the end of the reefer tube by a locking device. Sail tension is then ensured by a pulley block interposed between the tack point and the fastening attachment on the reefer. However, this pulley block has the drawback of not maintaining the tack point of the sail against the reefer tube. Furthermore, on sail reefers whose drum is situated below the deck, the tack point must be situated above the deck. It is therefore necessary to provide a connection part between the drum mechanism and this tack point in order to raise this tack point above the deck. As the distance between the drum mechanism and the tack point is different according to the types of boat equipped, the connection tube must have lengths adapted specially to the type of boat, which makes series production difficult, as the length of the tubes has to be specially adapted.